Elisa's Thoughts
by TheCapillary
Summary: A series of drabbles from Elisa Maza's POV throughout the series.
1. Ch 1 Just Say Yes

Hi fans and followers.

I apologize that I've taken such a long break after getting into the swing of the fic. I had a massive bout of writer's block and am finally getting over it. Part of the block can be contributed to my lack of forethought in that I didn't address any of the interactions and relationship between Elisa and Goliath before Puck. Essentially, I wrote myself into a corner and now I'm going back and starting at "Awakening" and adding in a number of chapters. I may edit the current chapters when I get there, if and when I need to. But in the meantime, please enjoy the new chapters, this one taking place in Season 1, Ep 3: Awakening Part III.

The songs I listened to for this chapter include: "Up In The Air" by 30 Seconds to Mars and "Just Say Yes" by Ben Lee.

Please note Gargoyles does not belong to me and I'm not making any money from this. I am writing a fanfiction for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

* * *

><p>"OK Pal! Let me see you!" I shouted into the darkness of the staircase, "Nice and easy."<p>

I didn't buy Xanatos's "generator explosion" story nor his story about a rival company trying to steal his technology, not one bit. I had a hunch that he was lying. But I also had a hunch that by pursuing this case I would be in over my head. I also had another hunch that, as I was standing on a ledge of Xanatos's castle face to face with a four legged creature not known to man, I should have called for backup long ago.

A growl from the creature made my skin crawl and I recoiled, stepping backwards. I could feel the wind whipping my hair around and tug at my jacket. I forced my breath to be even but that effort fell short when another creature stepped from the shadows, towering, two legged and with a set of wings. A growl escaped from the second creature as he reached for my hand gun and crushed it in his hands.

I gaped.

Then panicked.

Everything seemed to happen in a single heartbeat: I went from holding my gun to ending up on the absolute edge of the castle wall to looking up at the two creatures instead of straight at them.

In this heartbeat, I was falling.

Instead of having my life flash before my eyes like I expected when I knew my death was certain, I noticed everything: the moss and ivy growing on the outer castle walls, the sirens continuing to wail below, the wind whipping my hair around my face, the pigeons on the next building over, my cold hands, and... the look of surprise, of concern, of fear, on the two-legged winged creature that had seemed so ferocious.

One more heartbeat, time fell into place again and I could feel myself falling fast. The two creatures blinked out of my sight and I knew I was going to die. My life still didn't flash before my eyes and my gaze remained from where I had fallen. I'm not sure if I blinked, but in an instant the winged creature came into view with his arms stretched out in front of him. I reached out to him and in the next moment its arms encircled my body and pulled me close as the creature opened its wings. I threw my arms around its neck and the only thing I could think of was, _Safe!_

The creature opened up its wings and the sudden deceleration made my head snap forward making me feel a little dizzy. Out of the corner of my eye I see the people, cars, and shops rush past underneath me: I was so close I could make out the expressions of shock and confusion. The creature continues past all these people at the bottom of Xanatos's building and lands on a ledge.

As soon as I had secure footing underneath me the creature released me from its arms and I took the fastest and most careful steps back I could, hugging the wall behind me. I could hear my heart thudding in my ears as I gazed down at the chaos in the street below. I looked up at the creature and the concerned expression had turned a stoic one.

Trying to catch my breath and regain some composure I took a moment to really look at what I was seeing: large feet that could probably pass for talons, a tail, hands the size of meat hooks and three fingers on each hand, large leathery wings, small horns protruding from his brow bone, and no hair besides what was on his head. He was the most magnificent thing I had ever seen.

"OK," I said, steeling myself, "OK just take it easy."

_Am I saying this for him or myself?_ I thought feeling stupid.

"What were you doing in my castle?" the creature demanded in a low rumbling voice.

"Y-you can talk? Who-What are you?" I asked not able to keep my voice composed.

Leaning in, the creature replied, "My kind have no names, but you humans call me Goliath."

"Your kind? You mean there's more than one of you?" I found it difficult to speak with Goliath so close; he had been very appropriately named.

Goliath responded with a deep, irritated, "Barely." before turning his back. Obviously I touched a nerve, but I had no clue what is was, and now this moment was starting to slip away from me.

"Wait, don't go." I said while reaching out a hand. I wasn't expecting him to actually turn around and face me. I felt a slight twinge of embarrassment that I had tried to touch him, to connect with him. Recoiling I continued, "Uh, look, we either need to get back down to the street or up to the castle. Since you can fly-"

"I _can't_ fly." Goliath cut in, "I can only glide on currents of wind. There are none strong enough to lift us back up."

I felt my heart sink, "So we're stuck here?"

I was about wallow in a moment of self-pity when a massive hand encircled my upper arm easily and lifted me off the ledge. Panic washed over me instantly as the relatively secure footing beneath my feet vanish. I could feel a scream of sheer terror rising in the back of my throat, but in the next instant I found both my arms around the tree trunk of a neck of this creature, his hand holding me in place for a moment.

"Hold on." came another rumbling from Goliath's throat. It sounded irritated but in a way dutiful, but he didn't' have to tell me twice.

My breath caught in my throat as I had no secure footing and all I had were my sweaty palms around the neck of a mystical creature climbing up the side of a high rise by digging his claws into the building. I looked down and saw the street filled with people and police cars become smaller. I inhaled sharply as I started to feel faint and buried my face in Goliath's neck and hair. A scent that reminded me of being at a pebble beach filled my nostrils and I found it oddly comforting in my predicament.

Without pausing in his efforts, Goliath spoke, "Trust me."

"I don't believe this." was all I could mutter.

I don't know if it was a mistake to look up but I did, _We have a long way to go..._

What was it that I couldn't believe: That mythological creatures existed? That a mystical creature would jump off a perfectly good ledge to save her even though he couldn't fly? And that the same creature was giving her a lift up to the top of the building? I couldn't think of anyone else in my life that would let me be such a burden in such a short acquaintance.

So did I trust Goliath? Yes, yes I did.


	2. Ch 11 Chasing Pavements

Author's Note: Inspired by Adele's "Chasing Pavements" and takes place in the first season, before Puck's first appearance. I do not own "Gargoyles" and I'm not making any money off this.

* * *

><p>"I will see you at the next night fall." Goliath said, his expression softening as his face split into a smile: He looks hopeful.<p>

I nod with a smile of my own. He turns to face the rising sun, his expression instantly snapping into something more grotesque and savage. I hear the cracking and crunching of the gargoyles' skin turning to stone, immobilizing their bodies for the day. Their faces fierce and their poses ready to attack I muse that old habits must die hard. My face drops into something more sullen. I sigh as I look over all of the stone figures on the ledge of the clock tower. The quietness almost chokes me. My friends, Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, and Bronix, forever turning to stone by day.

"Friends..." I murmur as I turn away from the sun.

I make my way home, to my own tidy apartment. I undress the minute after I lock my door and leave a trail of clothes to my bedroom, trying to prove that I actually exist in this space. I throw myself onto my queen sized bed and wrap myself in the blanket lying on top of the bed, my body screaming at me to finally get some rest. Despite my fatigue my mind races, turning over every encounter, every spoken word, and every thought of the night: Did I do the right thing? Did I say the right thing? Did I give it all I had?

I didn't say anything when Goliath said good night. I had a day off tonight, two nights off in a row, in fact, and I wasn't going to be there at all for the next two days. That felt like a lie. I didn't really lie, but I didn't mention that I wouldn't be coming around either. It shouldn't feel like a big deal, I had skipped a few days here and there before, though that was mostly because of work. Would Goliath be just as understanding of my absence for a few personal days?

But did I have any reason to avoid the clock tower on my days off? Not really. Except that Goliath was so intertwined with work, and when I was at home work was the last thing I wanted to think about. Not since Goliath saved me that first night have my work and my personal life become so interwoven and it was becoming exhausting. Going home and shutting myself in my apartment for a few days seemed like a good break from... everything.

The most frustrating part was that the less I saw of Goliath the more I thought of him. When I finally saw Goliath it was always such a relief that I just want to run up to him and throw my arms around his neck and tell him I've missed him. I always chastise myself, telling myself that's not professional to do or that's not the kind of friends we are... but would he care? He probably didn't think like that and we worked together on a totally different level. He always seemed as relieved to see as I am him except Goliath never made any more of a move to hug me than I him.

I feel the emptiness of my apartment, it feels heavy, like it's going to crush me like a tonne of rubble. It feels like this every time I'm apart from the Gargoyles, from Goliath. I've wanted to ask them if they would live on top of my apartment complex, be the stone guardians here. It would be easier to incorporate them into my private life and keep them away from work... but I can't and could never do that. I can't ask them to leave safety for my personal whims.

For my sanity.

I turn over and haphazardly crawl under the sheets of my bed, feeling torn and not any closer to sleep than I was an hour ago. Over and over my thoughts kept spinning around in my head and I always came to the same conclusion: I needed to talk to Goliath. But what would I say? What would I tell Goliath? It would be so awkward if I let on that I wanted him to be around all the time, to sleep close to each other so when we both awoke he would be the first thing I would see.

"Give it up Elisa." I say aloud, turning over again "You and Goliath would never work... He's still hung up on Demona. Never mind that he's a gargoyle. Get used to being alone and going insane."

It didn't take me long to fall asleep after my statement. The dreams I had that day were bizarre: I was flying! I had wings! And the clan was flying with me-no, I was part of the clan. But I knew it was a dream, even while I was dreaming. I would never be part of the clan, and I would certainly never fly. I would only ever chase pavements.


	3. Ch 12 So You Are To Me

The second chapter is inspired by the song "So you are to me" by Eastmountainsouth. Just experimenting with POV's.

I do not own Gargoyles, and I'm not making any money off this fanfiction. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Elisa felt herself being quickly pulled towards Goliath as her vision is filled with a green flash of light. His hand pressed flat against her back and a wing covered the rest of her. Elisa's body stiffened at the close contact between them and in mere moments a million thoughts crashed around in her mind: she had been a Gargoyle, Goliath then a human, and she back to a human, and then Goliath back to his former Gargoyle self.<p>

Disappointment sunk in her stomach like an anchor to the bottom of the ocean as Elisa counted the moments in which she and Goliath had been of the same species. The transformations shouldn't have changed anything, they wouldn't have been permanent as she and the Clan would have reached to the bottom of the mischief eventually. But it had blown apart a barrier Elisa had so carefully placed between them that would keep her from wondering if her and Goliath were of the same species would he think she attractive? Would she find him attractive? Could they ever be more than friends? Just fantasies she had indulged to entertain herself when she had to cave into paperwork.

But now Elisa knew the answer: she knew there was something more than just friends but it would be impossible to pursue, and that suddenly made the situation feel so much worse.

Elisa rallied herself from her thoughts, telling herself now was not the time to wallow because she had a job to finish, or at least make sure it was finished. Goliath released Elisa's hand and opened his wing, allowing her to take a step back. Elisa quickly turned from the Gargoyles and her eyes scanned the tower, and the top of its twin. When nothing stirred save for the clouds Goliath finally rumbled, "Lets go home."

Wordlessly, the rest of the Gargoyles stepped to the edge of the towers, opened their wings, and jumped off the edge of the building. Goliath held out his arm for Elisa and she placed her hand on it, accepting his offer to carry her back in his arms. It was something they had done many times before, but there seemed to be an uncomfortable tension between them this time.

Goliath jumped off the edge of the tower and seemed to glide effortlessly in the direction of the others. Observing this, Elisa felt foolish for ever having been convinced she had grown up being a Gargoyle: her inability to feel comfortable jumping off the side of buildings and gliding independently should have been the biggest clues. Elisa's heart beat faster as she remembered how Goliath had tried to explain to her, to convince her with the utmost patience and gentleness that she was mistaken. Goliath was never more lovely than in those moments and was truly everything she could ever ask for in a man.

Only, he wasn't a man.

The night sky began to lighten slightly before Goliath landed on the roof of the clock tower. Elisa could hear the chatter of the other Gargoyles, though only a few discernible words drifted back towards Elisa and Goliath. Elisa spotted Brooklyn and Hudson giving Goliath questioning looks, discreet as they were, when Goliath finally landed on the ledge and let her down. She took an awkward step back and turned around, shoving her hands into her pockets.

Elisa heard Hudson sigh before saying, "I would have liked to have seen the sun. Just once."

There were a few murmurs of agreement and Elisa looked down at her feet. She was unsure of what to say, but steeling herself for what was necessary to do.

"Elisa, I-" Goliath started with a look of concern on his face, but Elisa saw her chance.

She looked up quickly and smiled as she interrupted him, "Yeah, I know. You're relieved as I am that things are back to normal."

"That's not what I was going to say-" Goliath started.

He was interrupted again, this time by the rays of sun that broke through the horizon, turning him and his clan to stone. Elisa watched as his face hardened in an expression of confusion and hurt. She placed a hand meant to console on his face, though it was too late for it to have any effect.

"I know, but that's the way it is." Elisa said.

Elisa trudged back home, her mind still spinning from the night. The thought only came to her when she made her way up her apartment's steps that she had nearly lost Goliath to Puck's magic when he changed into a human in mid air. It was that moment that she had thrown caution to the wind and simply dove after him, using her wings without help for the first time. Goliath had saved her without thought when she had just been a stranger.

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned the key to let herself into her apartment. Elisa couldn't imagine her life without Goliath now that he was so much a part of it. Even if he was technically out of bounds, he had become a rock in her foundation.

Elisa dropped her clothes on her apartment floor, leaving a trail to her bedroom once again. She crawled under the covers in her underwear and lay looking up at the ceiling, remembering what it had felt like to be a Gargoyle, and how invincible Goliath had made her feel as he helped her glide for the first time. Elisa turned over onto her side and sighed at the complicated emotions she held: she didn't want to lose Goliath, but couldn't realistically imagine getting closer to him. They needed to remain friends. Elisa felt deep down in her heart that if anything more happened between them it wouldn't last, that they would have to part ways. She couldn't bear it.

"This is the way it is, and the way it has to be." Elisa said.


	4. Ch 13 Without You

A third chapter about Elisa inspired by "Without You" by The Greg Cockerill Band.

I don't own Gargoyles, I'm just writing fanfiction to enjoy.

* * *

><p>The nervousness I was feeling seemed out of place for putting on a costumes for Halloween. Granted I haven't put on a costume since I was twelve and certainly nothing as pretty or elaborate as this costume. I could feel the thudding in my chest as I got dressed in the large yellow gown and pulled half my hair into a bun to make myself look like Belle from "Beauty and the Beast".<p>

The week previous Lexington, Broadway, and Brooklyn approached me eagerly about dressing up for Halloween. Only after I agreed that it was a good idea did I realize they had meant me as well.

I stepped back to look at myself in the small mirror that hung around the clock tower and I have to say, I almost don't recognize myself. I added a small amount of eyeliner and blush for a few finishing touches but with some difficulty as my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

_Stop being so anxious._ I chastised myself, _There's nothing to be jumpy about. Well, except Fox running around like a werewolf. _

Though I knew Fox wasn't the reason for my nervousness.

I took a deep breath and stepped out from the makeshift change room to find Goliath standing with his back towards me, his wings folded over his shoulders. I could see that he tried to look nonchalant but really looked more awkward than anything. I cleared my throat and Goliath turned around to look at me. His expression remained blank as he tilted his head to one side.

Disappointment quickly settled in my stomach and my shoulders dropped at his blank expression. I cleared my throat again as an awkwardness started to fill the space between us, "Let me guess, you've never seen 'Beauty and the Beast' yet with all the TV time Hudson has been hogging."

"Of course I have." Goliath replied.

"Oh."

"It's as if Belle walked out of the television screen."

"Oh." I say again, feeling heat rise to my cheeks and I was glad I had put on blush before stepping out.

Goliath cleared his throat this time and I look him straight in the eyes. I feel my breath catch a little as he holds out his hand. I place one of my hands in his, suddenly aware of how sweaty and shaky they are and silently praying he won't notice. Goliath closed the distance between us and picks up me, the first time in a month.

A month since Puck had turned me into a Gargoyle and Goliath into a human. Goliath and I had never talked about the incident and I had tried to ignore it as best I could by just avoiding the clock tower without looking like I was avoiding the clock tower. Though by the second week Lexington's looks of disappointment became more and more obvious. But now that I was back in Goliath's arms and we were gliding through Manhattan again the last few weeks and moments of tension and awkwardness seemed to fade quickly. It felt like a burden was lifted off both of our shoulders as the wind whipped around the two of us. I allowed myself a small, easy smile as I caught sight of Goliath's.

Goliath landed a block away from the main activities of the Halloween Fair into the shadows of an alley. He set me down gently, as always, and kept his hand around my back. I took half a step away and encircled his arm with mine. Without a word we started walking in sync towards the Fair.

As we exited the alley Goliath said, "I apologize that I don't share the others' enthusiasm for 'dressing up'."

His words caught me by surprise that I couldn't help but laugh and wrap both my arms around his, "Are you kidding? I've wanted to stroll down a city street with you for a long time. And if by pretending that you're wearing a costume makes it possible. I'm happy enough."

Again I felt some heat rise in my cheeks, partly from how open I was after avoiding Goliath for so long and partly from the widened smile and the soft expression in his eyes. I'm sure if he hadn't smiled I probably would have just thrown myself into traffic, but the whole night was simply going so well. Everything just felt so right: Goliath walking amongst people, me walking with Goliath, even me wearing a princess dress. I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my time.


	5. Ch 14 Up To You Now

No song to really inspire this chapter, but listened to "Up To You Now" by Ben Harper & The Relentless7 a lot… Anyway, the episode this follows is Season 2, Ep 9.

Again, I do not own Gargoyles. Just writing a fanfic out of pure enjoyment.

* * *

><p>Elisa took a deep breath in and out before she opened the door to the clock tower. Her shift had finished relatively on time that evening and while there were many more hours of night left, she had missed sun down. Elisa hadn't been able to determine if Goliath had forgone Xanatos's wedding or not and she found that Goliath's invitation to be "best man" as it were, for Xanatos's wedding, was all she thought about during work.<p>

_There is nothing for him to gain by going there,_ Elisa had told herself over and over again, _He's over Demona and he just wouldn't go, simple as that._

As Elisa climbed the ladder she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and couldn't slow down her breathing or drown out the thudding of her heartbeat in her ears. Her head popped through the doorway of the trap door and all members of the Clan turned to face her, except one.

Trying to sound casual, Elisa asked, "Where's Goliath?"

Hudson cleared his throat and was the first to look away, followed by Broadway and Lexington. Brooklyn shifted nervously.

"Guys?" Elisa asked as she pulled herself up through the door.

"We're pretty sure he accepted Xanatos's invitation, lass." Hudson said.

"What?"

"He's not here." Brooklyn added.

Elisa's breath caught in her throat as Brooklyn's words sunk in, _How could he? _

At a marching pace Elisa stormed out to the clock tower face and stood with her hands on her hips, surveying the city below. A faint glimmer of hope remained: Elisa imagined that Goliath would glide through the air and land in front of her and report that the city was quiet tonight in a matter of moments. When a few seconds elapse even that glimmer faded. Elisa tried not to let her shoulders slump.

_He went back to her, I can't believe he went back to her. After everything she's done, how could he?_ Elisa's mind reeled as her disappointment and hurt mounted at Goliath's decision.

"Elisa?" Brooklyn's voice carried from the doorway.

When Elisa didn't answer, trying to fight the feeling of being punched in the stomach, Brooklyn tried again, this time closer, "Elisa? Are you alright?"

"I can't believe he went." Elisa's voice snapped, "I can't believe it. Such a stupid decision."

"We know. None of us wanted him to go." Brooklyn said.

Elisa started pacing and waved her hand as she continued, "Out of all of the dangerous choices this has got to be the most irresponsible one."

"We tried to talk to him, but he's the Clan Leader."

Out of the corner of her eye Elisa could see Hudson stand next to Brooklyn but it didn't slow her pace, "What kind of a Clan leader is he? Just taking off and not letting anybody know. For all we know Xanatos has him locked up in that castle."

"I think we'll find out about that soon enough." Hudson rumbled, not nearly as excited as Elisa or Brooklyn.

"You shouldn't have let him go!" Elisa nearly shouted, stopping in mid stride and looking at the two Gargoyles.

Hudson met her gaze and said nothing but Brooklyn responded quickly, "We should go and rescue him then."

Gesturing with his chin Hudson indicated to look towards the sky before he coolly replied, "I don't think that'll be necessary."

Elisa turned in time to see Goliath land wordlessly. The tightness in her stomach loosened as relief at seeing him whole and well. But the moment passed as quickly as it came as the hurt and the anger at his decision rose again. Elisa stepped towards him and hid her surprise as Hudson's hand landed on her shoulder, preventing her from closing in on Goliath.

But she spoke loudly anyway, "You promised you wouldn't go!"

The accusation of betrayal fell sharply as Goliath walked past the three of them wordlessly. He held his head high but made no eye contact with any as he ducked into the tower. Elisa moved to follow him but Hudson's hand on her shoulder held her fast. The old gargoyle shook his head as if to say "Let him be." But Elisa glared after the Clan Leader anyway, wondering how he could do this to his clan, and to her.


	6. Ch 15 Annoyed

Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and watches! I appreciate every one of them.

This chapter coincides with Season 2, Ep 9. No specific song for inspiration, but I did a lot of listening to Crystal Kid for mood music.

I do not own Gargoyles, I'm simply writing this fanfic for enjoyment.

* * *

><p>I was annoyed. I had woken up annoyed, put on my clothes annoyed, and ate my food annoyed. Everything about today annoyed me. I don't know why I even bothered to turn on the TV before I left for work, I knew it was going to be bad news and it turned my annoyance into outright anger when Demona's face appeared and started chanting. It took all of my will power not to pull out my gun and shoot the television.<p>

Tugging my jacket on with my car keys in my mouth I exited my loft and walked down several flights of stairs still aggravated. Aggravated that Demona would firstly do something to endanger the city, and secondly, force me to return to the clock tower above work and have to speak with Goliath again. I had spoken to Broadway and Lexington several times, and along with Brooklyn, had come to visit me once or twice in the weeks following Goliath's excursion to Xanatos's wedding. Thankfully they never spoke much about Goliath and conversation had always flowed easily about this or that.

I, on the other hand, avoided the clock tower. I took on double shifts, stayed late, and made an extra effort with my paperwork to make sure I was too exhausted for any socializing. I knew I was running myself into the ground, but it was easier to do that than face Goliath. I still couldn't get over the feeling of betrayal that lingered in my thoughts whenever I had a moment's peace.

As I pulled up into the police station's parking lot I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I didn't want any acidity to ooze out onto the rest of the Clan. The issue was between Goliath and me. Well, the issue was mostly Goliath's, but he obviously hadn't been in the mood to own up to it.

I checked my watch before I stepped out of my car: thirty-three minutes until Sunset.

My vision returned first, and immediately Owen came into sight. I couldn't help but shake as a shudder ran through my body, and it seemed like I shook off a thousand years' worth of dust from my body.

"It worked! They're back!" I heard Brooklyn's voice call out, and I remembered what had happened: Demona's spell had turned people to stone by night who had listened to her broadcast and I had tried to do my part to stop here. Somehow that spell must have been lifted judging by the quick scan of sky through an arched window to see that it was still night.

The sound of feet trampling towards me called my attention away from the sky and my eyes made instant contact with Goliath. I knew he was smiling without looking at the rest of his face by the way his eyes crinkled in the corners. In that one look all of the weeks of feeling annoyed, angry, and betrayed fell away: we were both here now, alive and safe.

"Goliath!" I called out and it sounded far too happy to my own ears.

I blushed and tried to quickly cover up my embarrassment by adding, "What's going on?"

Lexington, Brooklyn, and Broadway answered simultaneously and I was glad they didn't pay attention to my falter. I could never appear to favour Goliath above the others, for the whole Clan's sake.

Even if he was my favourite.


	7. Ch 16 A Rush Of Blood

This chapter takes place after Season 2, Ep 13 if you're following along, and named after Coldplay, because that's pretty well all I listened to when I wrote this… I'm trying to organize my iTunes Library, you see.

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles, just writing a fanfiction out of enjoyment to be enjoyed.

* * *

><p>Elisa woke with a start, heart pounding in her chest and her eyes darting around her surroundings. When she realized that she was in her own bed she flopped backwards in relief, blowing out a sigh through her nose.<p>

"Oh man, what a day," Elisa said looking up at her apartment ceiling.

The detective started to sort through the jumble of thoughts and memories she had in her head. When she tried to piece them together she became far more confused than when she had initially woken up. She sat upright again, though not as frantic and spoke, "What kind of a day did I have?"

_What day is it now? How did I get back into my own bed?_ Elisa's thoughts started to race as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and got up.

Noticing the darkened sky, Elisa walked to the alarm she had placed on the other side of her bedroom: the date and time read almost two full days after she was last conscious. With her right forefinger and thumb she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again.

"Jesus, what the hell happened?"

Not bothering to throw on a pair of slippers or a housecoat Elisa made her way to her kitchen and started brewing herself a coffee. She let the smell fill her nostrils as her mind went back to the last series of coherent memories she could place in order: a few night shifts, and then the Clan being kidnapped after one of her shifts, and then…

_Demona transforms into a human by day and back to a Gargoyle by night! _Elisa remembered feeling dread and then despair wash over her as Demona listed her terms of a no-win situation to save Goliath and the Clan.

As Elisa poured herself a cup of coffee and held it between her hands, she thought of how horrible Demona was towards her, the Clan, and Goliath. Particularly Goliath. All the embittered Gargoyle seemed to want was tear the Clan apart, prove to Goliath that humans were worthless, and test the bounds of Elisa's friendship with the Clan.

Elisa felt heat in her cheeks that she knew did not come from the steaming cup of coffee she held. Try as she might to hide it, Elisa had a feeling that everybody could see she had a soft spot for Goliath. She couldn't shake the feeling that she got the same vibes from Goliath, that he also had a soft spot for her. She didn't have any proof, granted, but in the last year there were just too many moments adding up that she found more difficult to ignore.

After another sigh, Elisa took a sip of coffee, letting the bitter and strong taste direct her thoughts to where they needed to go: what happened after Demona gave her the ultimatum? Elisa could hardly recall the details of she got to Central Park. She could still feel the exhaustion in her body but Elisa could also remember her determination to save Goliath and her Clan…

_No, it's still 'The Clan',_ Elisa corrected herself.

Her thoughts continued to drift through her exhausted haze: hand to hand combat with a human Demona, MacBeth waiting on the sidelines taunting them both, Coldsteel having shifted between personalities, and then her intense desire for sleep when it was all over.

_I was just going to take a nap…_ Elisa recalled absently and then gasped.

She looked down at herself and realized she wasn't wearing anything besides her bra and panties. Elisa remembered wearing far more when she had closed her eyes next to Goliath in Central Park. She could feel a blush spreading from her head to her feet.

_Which one of them undressed me?_ Elisa wondered sheepishly, _I really hope it was Goliath. Even if this body doesn't do anything for him, I really hope it was him._

Without finishing her cup of coffee she set the mug down on the counter and walked quickly back to her bed. Within seconds the cover was over her head, unsure how to ever look at any of the clan in the eye again.

"I can't believe I slept through that…" Elisa muttered.


	8. Ch 17 Start Glowing

Yep, still listening to Coldplay, a lot. But only the happy songs, in particular Charlie Brown.

This little ficlet is written following Season 2, Ep 15 if you'd like to know where in the timeline I've pulled this out of. Thanks to everybody who has read and reviewed thus far!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles, I'm just writing a fanfiction for enjoyment and to be enjoyed. So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Elisa walked a step through her apartment's entrance and stomped her feet on the mat, snowing falling off and lingering in its frozen shape. The warm air hit Elisa's face as she peeled off her winter clothes in a preliminary attempt to get ready for bed. The detective was in a good mood, despite several Clan members escaping death narrowly once again.<p>

The winter rarely bothered Elisa: she wasn't ashamed of wearing extra tights or long johns under her jeans, and the long hours of night time had always meant she slept well. Until recently, that is, when she started spending all of her free time with the Clan. Elisa was getting to bed later and later in the mornings after her shifts and she was starting to feel the deprivation.

_Oh well, _Elisa thought, smile on her lips as she made her way to her bathroom to turn on the shower.

Until earlier that night Elisa had always made a special effort to appear to both her enemies and the Manhattan Clan of gargoyles not to have a favourite. She didn't want to come across to anyone that she didn't care about the entire Clan, but it seemed that they were content and comfortable that Goliath looked to Elisa for support.

Elisa blushed again as she remembered Goliath's words, "Yes, a miracle named Elisa" after Brooklyn was ecstatic to see Broadway alive after turning to stone mid-flight. She stepped into the shower, a stream of hot water eliminating any trace of a blush as her whole body was heated through.

_I must have been red like a raspberry,_ Elisa thought cringing a little.

She had been thankful that Lexington had been focused on the task at hand and quickly directed everybody's thoughts away from Goliath's comment. Even though the night turned out well, Elisa anticipated some awkwardness when she and the Clan returned to the clock tower. But no questions, or looks, or comments were made and Elisa allowed herself to relax about the whole situation, convincing herself she had over thought everything. Weren't her and Goliath good friends?

_Being good friends is better than nothing, _Elisa thought as she stepped out of the shower.

Unwillingly, a longing interrupted Elisa's good mood. She looked at the partially steamed mirror that hung above the bathroom sink. Taking a step on the tile floor, Elisa drew horns and a distorted nose over the outline of her reflection. She let out a sigh, knowing she wouldn't look prettier as a Gargoyle, but being the same species as Goliath would be a bonus.

_Stop thinking like that. Things between you and Goliath are good, as good as they'll ever be. Being good friends is good. Don't ruin your good mood, _Elisa commanded herself.

She quickly wiped the rest of the steam away from her mirror to reveal her own, human face. It was a fairly attractive face, if she could be so bold to say, but she wanted to change it. Elisa felt the irony slap her in the face as she had always been the first to say "Don't ever change for anybody, especially not a man!" to herself and her girlfriends.

_Not that Goliath is really a "man"… _Elisa mused.

Looking at her reflection again, she narrowed her eyes, "Oh shut up and go to sleep."


	9. Ch 18 Bubble Burst

If you're following along, this chapter takes place at the end of Episode 16, Revelations of Season 2. Enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. I'm just writing a fanfiction out of enjoyment for the enjoyment of others.

* * *

><p>I stood in the doorway of the clock tower that leads outdoors. Pink started to bleed into the sky above us and all the Gargoyles knew it was just mere moments before they were forced to turn in for their stone sleep. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and avoided eye contact with everyone. The private moments of conversation Goliath and I normally had before the day began would be missed today and it finally sunk in that the bubble I had created around my world had finally popped.<p>

Matt stood with his back to me and watched eagerly to what would happen next. He reminded me of a kid on Christmas morning.

_The bubble around his world has probably popped too…_ I mused, _but in a very different way: in a good way._

A ray of light hit my face and all the cracking of rock began, immobilizing the Clan as stone. Not seeing the point in staying any longer I turned around and started walking down the stairs, back to the police station, back to my reality where a pile of unfinished paper work called my name.

"Just… Just tell me why." I heard Matt's voice call after me, followed by a series of footsteps, "Why did you keep me in the dark for so long?"

I stopped moving and bit my lip. I felt like I was on a balance scale: I could either respond like a bitch, tell Matt that it was none of his business to begin with and that he should have stuck chasing the Illuminati, or I could answer like a partner, be honest and build some trust between us.

Sighing, I answered without looking at my partner, "It's not that I didn't trust you. I guess… I just didn't want to share them. As long as I was the only human they confided in, it made me feel… special."

Matt closed the distance between us and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at his face, making eye contact with his blue eyes. I could see that his expression was sincere as he spoke, "I think I know what you mean. It might be why I chase the Illuminati for so long. People may thought I was a nut case, but at least I stood out."

Nodding, I said, "Yeah… Let's get back to work, Matt."

My partner nodded and led the way down the ladder from the clock tower. I looked over my shoulder towards the Clan briefly before following Matt. I felt a curious sense of relief now that he knew about my secret. Maybe this secret had become more of a burden than I realized. I still wanted to talk to Goliath about how everything turned out, but judging by Gargoyle's reaction, he seemed alright by the night's events.

_Maybe it's not only the Gargoyles that need to learn which humans can be trusted…_ I thought ruefully as I climbed down.


	10. Ch 19 Capabilities

Just a note that this chapter falls between Season 2, Ep 17 and 18.

Also, I don't own Gargoyles. I'm just writing a fanfiction out of enjoyment for others to enjoy.

* * *

><p>I looked at the alarm on the far side of my bedroom: it read three o'clock. I still had not slept tonight.<p>

I groaned and grabbed one of the four pillows in my bed and covered my face, "This sucks!"

My first stretch of five days off in a row with no emergencies or sick calls and I couldn't sleep. I felt exhausted and wanted to so badly to get a good six hours, but my mind and body didn't drop into unconsciousness like it usually did.

I let out a big sigh and rolled out of bed. I threw on my housecoat and stalked to the kitchen, glaring at the alarm clock on the. I started to make a pot of coffee before rummaging around my fridge for something to eat. I hadn't had a chance to go shopping in a while so all I managed to find was a half eat jar of pickles, hot dogs, and crepes from yesterday's breakfast. I concluded that a combination of any of the above would be an assault on my taste buds, I slammed the fridge door.

The coffee machine hissed as the last drop of water worked its way through the coffee grounds. I slammed a mug and grunted as I spilled coffee onto the counter when I poured it from the pot. Matt told me I was doing a lot of slamming and grunting over the last couple days since the Clan and I learned about Thailog.

I wasn't dumb, but something scientific like genetics and cloning was pretty much beyond me. I was still trying to make heads and tails of what happened and what Thailog was. It was frustrating because Goliath looked to me to help him make sense of this world and right now I was so utterly useless. I was disappointed in myself.

Ignoring the mess of my apartment, I made my way to the living and stretched out on my couch. I couldn't stop thinking about Thailog, about how he looked so much like Goliath, sounded like Goliath, and had so many of the same mannerisms. From what I managed to find out and understand about genetics and cloning was that both Thailog and Goliath were essentially the same person and could swap organs with no problem.

_Well, if they were both human it wouldn't be a problem,_ I thought as I took a sip of my coffee, _I wonder if I have any Bailey's around for my coffee…_

I just couldn't make sense how essentially the same person, in different bodies, could be so different.

_But they're not so different, are they? _A niggling voice in the back of my head asked.

_No…_ I admitted.

Thailog and Goliath basically had the same personality, this calm and level presence, the ability to focus on a goal, and an unwavering confidence. It was what they did with themselves that was so different: Goliath was always thinking about others and how to help make the world a better place. Thailog seemed only to care about himself and how to make money. It was a strange concept, a gargoyle caring about something as human as money. Even Demona had little care for money in spite of her constant drive for vengeance. But this train of thought still didn't help me to understand why Thailog could be so… corrupt.

_Thailog and Goliath are the same person… couldn't that mean Thailog's capable of being good? Like Goliath? _I wondered, taking another sip of coffee.

The niggling voice spoke up again, _Wouldn't that mean Goliath is equally capable of being corrupt? _


	11. Ch 20 Jalapenas

To start off with, thanks for all of the favs and follows for this fanfiction!

Just a note, this takes place just after Ep 19 of Season 2.

Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles, I'm just writing a fanfiction out of enjoyment for the enjoyment of others.

* * *

><p>Elisa couldn't stop laughing as she worked through the pile of paperwork that followed her night shift. Matt, with bags under his eyes twice the size of hers, kept giving her looks that equally conveyed curiosity and annoyance. Once he managed to ask, "What's so funny?"<p>

"Nothing." Elisa had replied, still smiling.

The undercover assignment to put Tony Dracon behind bars was successful but also completely draining. But Elisa knew she was going to go to sleep with a smile on her face: firstly for a job well done, secondly Goliath's reaction to eating a jalapeño was brilliant, and thirdly having Goliath's reaction frozen in stone was priceless.

Elisa contemplated going back to the clock tower and taking a picture but decided against it when she felt her eye lids drooping more frequently as the morning wore on. She had a few days of paperwork ahead of her yet, but just wanted to write down as many notes as she could before she left the station. She looked up at Matt to see him asleep with his head on a pile of his own paperwork.

"Matt." Elisa said, "Matt!"

"No thanks, I'm on a diet." Matt said, jerking upright and looking groggy.

"You going to be alright going home by yourself?"

Matt nodded his head and wearily got up to make his exit and Elisa followed suit minutes later. It had taken all of her concentration to make sure she didn't fall asleep at the wheel and crash her car, but when she got home instead of winding down and getting ready for bed, Elisa let her thoughts drift back to the Dracon assignment, and naturally, to Goliath.

Secretly, Elisa was so pleased that Goliath (and Broadway) recognized that she wasn't herself and hadn't abandoned her. It had been so difficult to shout and be cold towards them, but wasn't nearly as terrible as Tony Dracon leering at her, sliding his fingertips across her shoulders and up her legs. Elisa shuddered at the memory of Dracon having been so physically close to her, followed by a feeling of mild nausea. It had taken every inch of control not to punch Dracon in the face and pretend like she was interested in that vile man.

_Oscar worthy performance,_ Elisa thought wryly, _but definitely time for a long, hot shower._

Sighing, she pulled her clothes off, leaving a trail of her laundry behind her as she made her way to the bathroom. Determined to finish the day with good thoughts, Elisa began to recall Goliath's stone face again, expression of surprise. Seconds before Broadway interrupted, Goliath's hand on her arm and sincere words made her feel like they had been brought one step closer together. She laughed again and mused that if Goliath's reaction had been anything less she would have been annoyed at Broadway's interference.

Elisa always considered herself to be an independent, capable, and resourceful woman, and in no need of help or protection from another person, much less a man.

_Goliath is not a man,_ Elisa reminded herself, _He is a gargoyle._

That fact was never more apparent when he said, "I will protect you and you will protect me."

No man Elisa knew would have said that, implying that there would be situation where a woman's help would be required. Even Matt would take the lead in dangerous situations where he was less experienced than allow Elisa to be in the line of danger. With Goliath, he could protect her from their enemies who had obvious advantages, but he knew that she had her own set of skills and could hold her own.

_And that's what I like about Goliath,_ Elisa decided as she let the hot water run over her head, _He knows how to bring out the best in everybody._


	12. Ch 21 Angela

Fellow fanficcers, readers and writers, thanks for the reading. If anybody does have any comments, good or bad, leave me a review.

This chapter takes place at the beginning of Season 2, Ep 22, Avalon Part 2.

Obligatory disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles. Just writing a fanfiction for my enjoyment and others.

* * *

><p>I breathed a quick sigh of relief as the Archmage disappeared from view. It would be far too soon before I saw him again and that was only a day away. We got to our feet and quickly fell in line behind Gabriel, the young Gargoyle leading us towards the Rookery. I took a side long glance at Goliath and saw some hint of excitement and happiness in spite of the danger around us. When he looked my way, equally side long, I forced a smile, though admittedly I felt more curious about the whole situation than happy.<p>

We walked in silence for the most part but I found myself almost staring at Angela. There was something about her appearance and mannerisms that were all too familiar. I didn't get that same sense of familiarity with Gabriel but then, other than Goliath and Demona, the others of the Manhattan Clan were either too young or too old to have been with a mate.

I was guessing, of course. I knew Goliath's Clan in Scotland was much larger than what was left over in Manhattan.

Breathing deeply, I tried not to let the idea of being on Avalon overwhelm me: An island stuck outside of time and the stuff legends were made of, bedtime stories for me and my brother and sister. As crazy as being here was I'm pretty sure that if a dragon or unicorn came prancing along it would barely catch my attention. I was doing the impossible anyway: walking towards the hatched eggs of the Clan that Goliath and the Manhattan Clan thought was lost and gone forever.

Shaking my gaze away from Angela I fell instep beside Goliath and said, "I know this isn't the time, but I can't help noticing that Angela sort of looks like Demona, except her colouring is different. Whose daughter is she?"

"Daughters and sons belong to the whole clan Elisa." Goliath replied, undaunted by my question.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Goliath continued, "It is the Gargoyle way."

Shoving my hands in my pocket I continued to march up the beach cliff face. With Goliath's longer stride he moved past me but I didn't bother putting in more effort to keep up. I had both Goliath and Angela in view and I couldn't get over how similar their colouring was, or how similar their gait was.

It was so obvious to me that Angela could be Goliath's daughter.

I caught a few more glimpses of Angela's face and while her expression was a wary one, looking out for danger. But her manner seemed gentler and softer than Demona's, or even Goliath's. Maybe it had to do with her age. I'm sure I looked prettier when I had less responsibility.

The thought of Demona made my heart sink. That she could have produced offspring disgusted me and having produced one with Goliath made me feel jealous and could describe as an ugly green monster screeching inside me. I didn't understand how this emotion could run so deep: Goliath and Demona were technically still mates when I had met them so it would only have sense that they… mated before I met them.

How did it get like this? I could definitely use a dragon attack or a unicorn stampede to keep my mind off of Angela's parentage. Even if Goliath refused to admit it. I mean, it's kind of like finding out that your boyfriend has a kid that he didn't know about.

Even if Goliath isn't my boyfriend.


	13. Ch 22 Oh Bear

Thanks for the views and reviews. Greatly appreciated, as always.

Listened to "Rain Come Down" by EastMountainSouth, "Faithfully Remain" by Ben Harper, and "Anything Could Happen" by Ellie Goulding on repeat while writing this. Takes place in the middle of episode 25 of season 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles. I'm just writing fanfiction for my enjoyment and others. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Oh bear…<em> Elisa thought, her eyes widening at lumbering and growling creature in her path.

The large bear began to wildly throw its head before starting to charge in her direction. Elisa spun around and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. By the volume of the roars behind her Elisa could feel the bear closing the distance between them.

_Keep running, keep running!_ She told herself.

In a split second she felt her foot hit something, throwing off her momentum. She saw the ground come up beneath her. Elisa put her hands out to regain her balance but the effort didn't stop her from falling. Elisa tried to push herself up quickly but the roaring made her look back towards the charging bear. Seeing how close it was she inhaled deeply, preparing herself for the worst as she watched the bear take its last leap towards her.

Elisa was so fixated on the bear that she missed the blur of movement in the corner of her eye. It leapt towards the bear just as the bear's feet came off the ground, throwing it from its trajectory. The detective blinked several times to collect herself as she looked over towards where a blur of brown fur and cool blue skin tumbled. A whimpering from the bear was heard shortly before she watched it scamper away. Elisa forgot the bear quickly as she recognized her rescuer.

"Bronx!" she called out and the Gargoyle leapt towards her, licking her face, "Boy is it good to see you. Are Goliath and Angela OK?"

Sighing at her foolishness, Elisa continued speaking, "Right, like you're going to answer."

Elisa saw more movement out of the corner of her eyes and this time she looked up. Barely able to contain her relief and happiness she called out, "Goliath! Angela!"

She could see the relief wash over Goliath's face as called out, "Elisa!"

Finding the strength in her legs, Elisa got up and rushed towards Goliath's open arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held Elisa to him, her feet lifting off the ground. He inhaled deeply, as if gathering her scent to make sure she was real, before setting her down. Relief continued to radiate from Elisa's expression. Even though she had never lost hope, thoughts of finding their bodies washed up on shored had entered her mind. Elisa didn't know what she would do if she lost Goliath now.

Elisa stepped back from Goliath, but he held onto her hands as Angela asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm a lot better now. Where've you guys been?" Elisa replied, looking up at Goliath.

He met her gaze steadily and Elisa, for the first time, didn't react with embarrassment for the open affection he showed her. With the rest of the Clan not being around Elisa felt there was no need to be worried about favouritism: Angela already held a special place in Goliath's heart, even if he didn't admit it. She even got the impression Angela would feel uncomfortable or protest at the affection.

_After all,_ Elisa thought, _she grew up with human affection._

Quickly, however, the conversation turned to business. Elisa didn't feel the disappointment she normally would have. If tonight had taught her anything, she would never –could never, forget the moment in Goliath's arms. There might never be another.


	14. Ch 23 Reminder

**Just a note**: this chapter takes place at the end of Season 2 Ep 28 – Sanctuary.

Listened to a lot of "Black winged Bird" by Emm Gryner, "Oh you delicate heart" by Hawksley Workman, and "New Light" by The Great Lake Swimmers (I have intentions of making a playlist accessible for everyone in the near future in case you've never heard of the songs or can't access them).

Thanks again for the follows and reviews. I appreciate them all!

**Disclaimer Note**: I don't own Gargoyles. Just writing a fanfiction out of enjoyment for enjoyment.

* * *

><p>Angela sat next to the rudder of the boat as Goliath stood at the front and paddled. Elisa sat between them with Bronx next to her, his head in her lap. Elisa was struggling with the awkwardness of the situation not only because she didn't do awkward well, but it was as awkward as a situation could get. There were moments where Elisa thought she would have rather been pitted against Demona bare fisted a hundred times over than to be in that boat right then.<p>

Elisa often admired Goliath for his adherence to his Gargoyle principles in the modern age, never mind that the Gargoyle principles were admirable themselves. She also had an enormous amount of respect for Goliath for trying to adapt to her modern world amidst his confusion and grief for his world. But was shocked, even disappointed, at Goliath's stubbornness, refusing to admit Angela as his own offspring.

On the other hand, Elisa felt sorry for Angela: raised by humans but knowing she wasn't human herself, then finding a link to her heritage, only to discover her greatest disappointment in not being acknowledged by, all rights and definitions, her father. Elisa couldn't imagine how that must have felt and sighed, feeling as though she couldn't pick sides. Even though it wouldn't feel right to get in the middle, she was literally and figuratively stuck between both Gargoyles, trapped on a tiny paddle boat.

Elisa wanted to think of anything but her predicament and letting her mind wander, thought of Demona. She blamed Goliath's former mate for all the unhappiness the Clan experienced, and by extension, all of her own unhappiness. She shook her head, physically trying to clear her head of unpleasant thoughts; there was plenty of agitation already filling up the boat.

She looked up at Goliath's back and suspected he could feel her eyes when he turned his head. Elisa caught a glimpse of his expression and it revealed nothing of what he was thinking. Elisa wondered, _Why are you being so stubborn?_ _Why can't you just acknowledge that you, yourself mated and produced an offspring?_

Silence continued but Elisa's mind started to become a jumble of thoughts as she tried to puzzle out the answer. One thought stood out above the rest, but it didn't seem to make much sense, _Maybe he's trying to protect you? It's what he does..._

At first Elisa felt incensed by the notion. It made her want to throw a fit, punch Goliath in the face, and remind him that she could take care of herself. The anger quickly died out when another thought surfaced that maybe Goliath was not only trying to protect hers and Angela's hearts, but his own as well. With human loyalty so easily bought and sold, Elisa imagined that he felt the betrayal of Castle Wyvern every time he saw Demona. Now with Angela by his side she was a constant and everlasting reminder of the pain he was simply distancing himself from.

The detective sighed in frustration as she pieced together that Goliath was hiding behind his "Gargoyle Ways" to potentially save everybody from varying degrees of emotional pain. Elisa felt sorry for Goliath, having so many burdens placed on his shoulders, and admiration for the grace he managed to carry all his burdens with.

Wishing that Goliath would simply speak openly of how he felt, Elisa concluded that Goliath was just being a typical man's man, _Maybe there are more similarities among males of both species than we realize. Men. Ha!_


End file.
